


[podfic] Like wine upon the lips

by majoline, MemeKon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multilingual Derek, Multilingual Work, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, the word's on the streets that you're some sexy polyglot,” Stiles says, wiggling his eyebrows annoyingly before he slumps on the couch next to him and puts his feet on Derek's coffee table, limbs akimbo, loose and long.</p><p>“Sexy polyglot,” Derek repeats, raising an eyebrow, and pushing Stiles' feet off the table with his own.</p><p>“Yeah, you know, sexy man of many languages.”</p><p>“I know what polyglot means,” he replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Like wine upon the lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like wine upon the lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138664) by [MemeKon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon). 



> NB: There is a translation for the Spanish provided at the end of the podfic.
> 
> Cover Art Credit: [Glass of Red Wine](http://www.publicdomainpictures.net/view-image.php?image=35180&picture=glass-of-red-wine)

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:15:01  
Size: 14.0 MB

[Or right click and save link to download MP3 from kiwi6](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/fe2ech4gvp/like_wine_upon_the_lips.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks~
> 
>  **majoline:** Thanks to Jinxy and Piscaria for seeing me through the audio editing and to MemeKon, who took me at my word when I said I'd love to collab *and* was brave enough to do Derek's English lines too ^^ Love you all! :)
> 
> I technically live at [majoline](http://majoline.dreamwidth.org/) @ Dreamwidth, if you'd like to PM me (as of this posting I'm behind on updates).
> 
> **MemeKon:** I want to thank Majoline for agreeing to do this with me and for being so kind and patient during the entire process.  
>  I hope you all enjoy this!  
> And, [come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://memekon.tumblr.com)


End file.
